Un esprit sans limites
by Anja Deus
Summary: Tiré du jeu "The Nomad Soul". Omikron, ville séculaire et dôme enneigé. Une cité où la technologie est fleurissante mais où tout est controlé...y compris les pensées. Kayl,agent enquêteur, décide enfin d'ouvrir les yeux et d'agir face à cette oppression.
1. Chapter 1

La majorité des personnages et des lieux sont la propriété d'Eidos interactive et Quantic Dream. Certaines erreurs de tout genre peuvent s'être glissées dans le texte, merci de m'en excuser !

* * *

_**The Nomad Soul : Un esprit sans limites**_

_**Chapitre I : Le Centre**_

A Jampour, tout était calme. Il faisait encore nuit, le petit jour ne tardait plus à venir. Tout le quartier était endormi, bercé par le bleu indigo du dôme. Seul un groupe de trois hommes était tapi près de la rive.  
- Kayl, dit l'un d'entre eux, tu as bien compris ? Une fois à l'intérieur nous n'aurons aucun moyen de communiquer… Fais vite et méfie-toi des méchagardes !  
L'intéressé, caché par la pénombre, ne prit pas la peine d'acquiescer et prit l'aéronef que lui tendait le troisième homme. Après qu'il se soit mis dessus, l'engin quitta le sol pour rejoindre l'autre côté du fleuve. Il faisait doux, tout comme la veille, les régulateurs de température de Jampour stagnaient à 22°c. Kayl sentait cette chaleur tiède lui frôler le visage au fur et à mesure qu'il effleurait l'eau ondulant avec paresse autour de son objet de transport.  
Arrivé de l'autre côté, Kayl s'immisça dans le conduit d'aération qui faisait face à la cour. Le trajet fut long et désagréable. Il dut bloquer chaque ventilateur avec une plaque d'acier qu'il trouvait sur son chemin afin d'éviter d'être haché par une hélice et de retrouver des morceaux de son corps suivre la rotative de l'engin infernal.  
Jusqu'à la salle d'aération, il avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Il était intact et il n'avait encore rencontré aucun garde ni méchagarde. La facilité avec laquelle il s'était infiltré dans le Q.G. de Kroutchev l'intriguait. Quelque chose se tramait. Et s'il était au courrant de sa petite escapade au C.M.O. ? Impossible ! Qui l'aurait prévenu ? Un membre des Eveillés ? Plutôt se faire déchiqueter et broyer par un méchadog que d'accepter l'idée qu'un Eveillé l'aurait trahi. Il avait foi en eux. Après tout, n'était-ce pas eux qui l'avaient aidé lorsque Dreck avait voulu le manipuler et le tuer, tout comme son meilleur ami et coéquipier Dan ? N'était-ce pas eux qui lui avaient ouvert les yeux au sujet d'Ix et des Autres ?  
Son esprit était embrumé par ses questions. Tellement embrumé qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses jambes l'emmenaient consciencieusement au sein du Centre. Il n'eut que le temps de lire « Dépôt » sur la porte qu'il avait entrouverte avant de reprendre entièrement conscience. Il était déjà venu ici, il y a trois cycles. A cette époque, il travaillait encore à la police d'Omicron en tant qu'Agent-Enquêteur. C'était la belle époque, pensa-t-il. Il connaissait bien le C.M.O. Il y avait fait un stage intensif. Hormis la milice, nul autre ne connaissait ce lieu. Le Centre Milicien Officieux, du moins c'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait : nul papier le mentionnait car comme son nom l'indiquait, il n'existait que dans la pratique. Le « Centre » était dirigé par le Général Kroutchev. Il était de notoriété publique que Kroutchev n'était pas un saint. Il menait ses affaires et sa politique d'une main de fer, exécutant les moindres données d'Ix, l'ordinateur central, le maître du dôme. Qui mieux qu'un programme pouvait savoir ce qui était bien pour l'homme ? Qui mieux que Kroutchev pouvait exécuter ses données?  
Cette dernière idée fit sourire Kayl qui était à présent caché derrière une rangée de waver dernier cri. Il fit transférer sa bombe IC-3 de son sneak portable et le posa sur le mur opposé. Il haïssait Kroutchev et cela était réciproque. Du moins, il le haïssait lui car ce dernier le croyait toujours mort suite à l'épisode de Pamoka. Comme si perdre son corps était une fatalité… Apres tout, les Eveillés et les Autres ne le surnommaient-ils pas « l'âme nomade » ?  
Ah, ce qu'il jubilerait de tomber sur lui avec ce nouveau corps ! Malheureusement, il se trouvait actuellement à Lahoreh pour renouveler son mandat auprès de ses électeurs, il l'avait su hier en regardant le transcan géant de la grande place d'Anekba.  
Après avoir actionner le détonateur il fila à la salle des machines. Il ne craignait pas les rapports de multiplan, Krill s'en était occupé. Celui-là aussi, il le détestait mais lors de missions aussi pointilleuses que celle-ci, il ressentait presque de l'affection pour lui. Krill était le meilleur pirate des Eveillés, quoique de nature un peu vantard et narcissique : il était tout de même d'une grande serviabilité surtout quand il s'agissait de lui assurer une sécurité inébranlable.  
Soudain, il entendit un bruit de pas se rapprocher. Il eu tout juste le temps de se cacher sous une corniche. Deux gardes s'approchèrent doucement. Visiblement ils ne l'avaient pas vu car ils fusionnaient dans une vive conversation.  
- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu le match de Techball hier ? demanda l'un outré. Les Islanders contre Mechacity ! Du grand art, mon vieux, du grand art ! Comment as-tu pu le louper ?  
- Je n'ai pas le transcable, mon vieux ! répondit l'autre énervé. Les Islanders…hum ? Ce n'est pas là où joue Nemett 711 ?  
- Heureux de savoir qu'à défaut d'avoir le transcable tu regardes les posters de ton fils, vieux ! nargua-t-il.  
Visiblement le deuxième homme n'appréciait pas cette remarque car Kayl pouvait encore les entendre se disputer quand il sortit de sa cachette pour rejoindre le sous-sol. Il n'eu aucun autre problème dans ses opérations, excepté au moment où il posa sa quatrième et dernière bombe dans la salle des archives. Quand il dut ressortir avec son passe trafiqué (façon Krill), le sas resta tout de même bloqué. Il crut tout bonnement qu'il y avait eu une faille au niveau de la puce. Il essayait alors de la frotter contre un tissu souple et la reposa contre l'interface mais rien ne se produisit Il se rendit soudainement compte à quel point la salle était silencieuse. Kayl n'entendait plus que le « tic-tac» du détonateur qu'il venait d'enclencher. Le compte à rebours était mis sur vingt minutes. Le son aigu qui émanait du CI-3 pressait celui-ci, il n'avait pas les codes de désamorçage. D'ailleurs il était préférable dans ce genre de mission de ne pas les avoir au cas où les forces ennemies auraient découvert la manigance et exerceraient sur lui un quelconque chantage. Cela étant dit, il préférait que cette nuit-là, le code habituel ne soit plus en vigueur.  
- Ne panique pas, se dit-il, c'est juste un disfonctionnement…  
Il prit un couteau de son sneak et démonta l'interface afin de pouvoir y changer quelques branchements. Mais malheureusement l'électronique n'était pas sa spécialité.  
- Merde, murmura-t-il.  
Il venait de supprimer le courant dans toute la pièce. La salle fut baignée dans un faible halo rouge qui indiquait le chiffre fantasmagorique : quinze.  
Désespéré, il cogna le sas de toutes ses forces, espérant qu'il s'ouvrirait par sa simple volonté. Ce qui arriva à son plus grand étonnement. Ses yeux furent éblouis par la lumière ambarique du couloir, et néanmoins il put distinguer deux silhouettes floues : une géante déshumanisée et une autre plus petite, plus humaine. Il ressentit une violente douleur au ventre et là il comprit de suite que ses soupçons de départ étaient bel et bien fondés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Ergaroth**

Ce fut qu'au bout du deuxième coup porté sur son visage que Kayl se réveilla en sursaut. Un liquide chaud ruisselait de son nez jusqu'à sa joue droite. Sa bouche était imbibée de son propre sang et un effluve de détergent bon marché lui arrivait jusqu'à ses narines ensanglantées. Depuis combien de temps était-il resté affalé par terre ? Il l'ignorait. Ses jambes étaient engourdies, visiblement elles aussi avaient été violentées pendant son évanouissement. Sa tête douloureuse faisait face à du carrelage, froid et dur comme du marbre. Il la détourna alors pour voir son agresseur. Pendant quelques secondes il ne vit personne : seulement une salle ou plutôt un bureau mal éclairé. Une plante synthétique était exposée sur celui-ci et à coté figurait un transcan fixe qui faisait face à une armoire parfaitement symétrique ainsi qu'à un fauteuil d'oratorio. Un sas se situait derrière lui.

« Inutile, il est fermé… » dit une voix rauque sur un ton délectable, « vous croyiez sincèrement pouvoir vous échapper de cet édifice sans que l'on vous aperçoive ? Amusant, reprit-elle, de voir à quel point l'homme peut être aussi… hum, comment dire ? Oui, si téméraire ! Une témérité décevante, devrais-je dire. J'en aurai presque pitié… »

Kayl distingua alors une silhouette qui s'approchait lentement devant lui, s'échappant ainsi à l'opacité du fond de la pièce. C'était un homme d'âge mur, ses cheveux étaient drus et fatigués par le temps, cependant ses pupilles inquiétantes étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Un colonel, du moins c'était ce que disaient ses galons.

Après avoir absorbé avec difficulté son sang, Kayl le sentit encore couler dans son œsophage quand il se mit à parler :

« Vous empestez… comme tous les Autres… »

Il se releva alors avec maladresse et alla s'asseoir fébrilement sur le fauteuil qui était juste à côté de lui, étant donné que le militaire ne l'en empêcha pas. Son sneak lui avait été retiré. Il n'avait donc plus accès à aucune arme. Il savait que ce soi-disant colonel allait tôt ou tard le tuer. « Tard », se disait intérieurement Kayl avec espoir. Alors il engagea la conversation, espérant trouver d'ici là une façon de s'échapper.

« Qui m'a dénoncé ? »

Le colonel avait pris le temps de se servir à boire pendant que Kayl s'installait. Il regarda son verre et humecta l'arôme de son alcool tout en faisant claquer sa langue pour montrer son entière satisfaction. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu cette dernière question.

« Quel odorat ! J'ignorais que Nous étions aussi facilement repérable… ou bien… », il le fixa intensément du regard et continua en dédaignant, « est-ce encore une de ses particularités de la légendaire « Ame Nomade » ?

- Je ne suis pas une légende… », reprit Kayl lassé, sa tête continuant de lui faire mal.

L'homme âgé se mit volontiers à rire, un rire irritable aux oreilles du captif.

« En effet, rétorqua-t-il, votre réputation est quelque peu exagérée, mais Vous autres adorez redorer votre blason… pauvres sots !

Il but alors une gorgée. Visiblement il n'avait pas peur que son prisonnier cherche à s'évader.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu ! Qui vous a dit que j'allais venir ici ?! » rétorqua Kayl, furieux de ne pouvoir ni fuir ni se battre et surtout, furieux de devoir le supporter, lui et son exécrable odeur.

Le colonel esquissa un sourire qui imprégna Kayl d'un long frisson. Il posa son verre et alla déloger un yatagan qui servait de décoration sur le mur voisin. Incontestablement, il désirait passer aux choses sérieuses. Alors qu'il commença à s'approcher fort dangereusement de lui, le sas s'ouvrit brutalement. Un mechagarde entra avec une fermeté militaire.

« Toutes les bombes ont été désactivées, sir.

- Bien », répondit simplement le vieil homme au tas de ferraille mécanique qui était agrémenté des couleurs de la milice.

Il était sur le point de repartir.

« Maintenant ! », se dit Kayl.

Il mit ses douleurs momentanément de coté et prit son courage à deux mains. Tout se passa en quelques secondes. Il avait couru vers le mechagarde alors que le sas se rouvrait pour le laisser ressortir. Il glissa ensuite à plat ventre sur le carrelage et utilisa les troncs qui servaient de jambes au géant mécanique afin de prendre une nouvelle impulsion, plus puissante, qui le fit glisser trois mètres de plus. Il se releva hâtivement et longea le corridor au pas de course. Il ne savait plus où il était. Cela devait être les quartiers des supérieurs hiérarchiques car il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Il entendit des bruits tonitruants qui s'accéléraient derrière lui. Il n'avait pas le courage de tourner la tête pour voir le mechagarde qui le poursuivait énergétiquement. Ses pas le motivaient à continuer tout droit. Surtout que les mechagardes enjambaient malheureusement excessivement vite. Il pouvait voir les têtes médusées de ses anciens supérieurs, regardant cette chasse poursuite au sein de leurs locaux. Leurs présences empêchaient le mechagarde de lui tirer dessus. Ce qui lui facilita la tâche. Du moins pour le moment…

Kayl entendit un sas qui s'ouvrait au loin et décida de prendre cette direction en espérant ardemment pouvoir semer une bonne fois pour toutes son poursuiveur. Peine perdue… la sirène d'alarme de l'établissement retentit. Le vieux colonel n'avait pas perdu son temps dans son bureau. Un ordre de mission allant contre sa personne avait déjà été communiqué car des ondes bleues électrifiées jaillissaient tout autour de lui, le manquant de peu.

« Foutu weavers », pensa-t-il, « si seulement j'en avais un…. »

Il décida de doubler en vitesse en essayant d'ignorer les miliciens et le mechagarde et prit un des sas de secours de son étage pour rejoindre la cour en espérant ainsi pouvoir s'échapper de la même manière qu'il y était rentré : le fleuve. C'était un pari fou qu'il venait d'entreprendre, il sera beaucoup plus vulnérable à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur à cause des mechadogs.

Le premier étage était truffé de miliciens qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Kayl pouvait encore entendre la déflagration des weavers résonner sur le sas dont il venait de sortir et qui était placé juste derrière lui. Des voix plaintives ne tardèrent pas à y surgir.

« On retourne au deuxième ! Ce bâtard a sectionné l'interface de l'autre coté ! Il n'y a plus rien à espérer ici ! Au pas de course, les gars, allez, allez, allez! ».

Kayl n'ayant pas la moindre attention de les attendre et conscient que les déflagrations tirées attireraient d'autres soldats, se faufila le plus discrètement que possible dans une salle voisine espérant avoir ainsi accès à l'extérieur via au conduit d'aération.

Après s'être sagement enfermé dans ce qui semblait être un petit entrepôt, ses yeux s'immobilisèrent sur une grille métallique localisée au plafond. Kayl jubilait intérieurement, pouvoir s'échapper ainsi d'un établissement fourmillant de miliciens et de mechagardes aux aguets, sans l'aide de ce fameux Krill, révélait en soi un miracle. Un miracle qui allait se réaliser. Il prit une chaise qui était adossée au mur et le mit en dessous du quadrillage. Il prit une lampe ambarique portable qui traînait sur une table, monta sur la chaise et allait commencer de déboîter la grille avec cette objet quand il entendit tout à coup un bruit provenant du conduit. Il colla l'oreille le plus possible sur le métal froid et entendit une voix déformée par son écho :

« R .A. S., personne dans le collecteur ouest. Je répète : personne dans le conduit du premier éta …. », la voix diminuait d'intensité en fonction que le son de ses pas s'éloignait.

« Quoi ? mais qu… et merde !! », murmura Kayl avec hargne. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir qu'il avait utilisé les conduits d'aération pour se faufiler dans la bâtisse ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils le surveillaient depuis son entrée dans le Centre mais qu'ils n'avaient dit mot ? Mais pourquoi ? Il aurait été plus simple de l'intercepter dès le début dans la cour ou à la sortie des conduits d'aération. Alors pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? L'évidence même était que quelqu'un les avait instruit de sa venue… mais qui ?

Las de voir à quel point sa situation était devenue exécrable, Kayl s'affala piteusement contre un mur. Il entendait les miliciens s'affairer de plus en plus au-delà de la porte. Si seulement il avait pu s'emparer d'un seul garde pour pouvoir changer son identité… mais par malheur les chiens se déplaçaient en meute. En s'affalant par terre Kayl avait renversé un carton qui l'intrigua au plus haut point quand il vit un costume blanc dépasser du contenu. Une idée lui vint en tête…

« Eh ! Vous ! » dit un soldat trapu à Kayl quand il le vit sortir du vieux dépôt, « Vous n'avez pas entendu l'alarme ? Ne restez pas dans les couloirs pour gêner la circulation ! Retournez aux cuisines et n'en sortez que quand l'alerte sera terminée !! ».

« Oui, monsieur », répondit docilement l'interpellé tout en cachant légèrement son visage avec sa main gauche. Il se dépêcha de suivre les ordres du milicien. Les cuisines étaient vides à son arrivée, il en profita alors pour désinfecter ses blessures au visage grâce à de l'alcool bon marché. Son déguisement de cuisinier venait de faire des merveilles ! Il se trouvait à présent tout proche de la cour et du fleuve par la même occasion.

Deux autres cuisiniers firent soudainement apparition dans la pièce. Visiblement, eux aussi avaient été éjectés des couloirs par les soldats. Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à Kayl, ce qui l'accommoda fort bien.

« Non mais franchement !! » dit furieusement l'un, « je n'ai pas décidé d'être cuistot pour risquer ma vie dans un centre militaire de tarés !! Tu as vu ça ? C'est dingue ! » il montra son bras noirci par un laser de weaver à son collègue.

« Hum, il t'a pas loupé, c'est sûr… », répondit calmement l'interpellé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de tirer… comme ça, sur moi ?! » Ses yeux étaient exorbités et sa voix hargneuse.

« Ils sont à cran, faut les compren… ». Il ne put finir sa phrase car l'autre marmiton outré lui rétorqua aussi sec :

« C'est une bavure, une B-A-V-U-R-E ! Crois-moi, une fois l'alerte fini, je fonce voir les supérieurs et je lui colle un procès au cul à cet … »

Le deuxième cuisinier tourna sa tête afin d'éviter une pluie de postillon acidifiée et aperçut finalement Kayl. Son regard se figea sur une des plaies encore ensanglantées de son visage puis sur l'ensemble.

« Pourvu qu'il ne se doute de rien », pensa Kayl, la main recroquevillée instinctivement sur un coutelas qui traînait sur le rebord d'une table. Le cuisinier lui sourit gauchement et fit mine de se réintéresser à la conversation de son voisin. Kayl tourna alors sa tête et relâcha la pression entre ses doigts, puis rangea son coutelas dans une de ses poches. Il se rendit alors compte que sa main était sanguinolente tant il avait pressé l'objet métallique. Quand il oscilla en direction du lavabo au fond de la salle pour la nettoyer, il entendit murmurer celui qui l'avait dévisagé :

« Dis, tu crois que ce type est celui que tous les autres recherchent ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant dans les cuisines… Tu as vu comment il est tout boursouflé ?».

« QUOI ?? C'est à cause de lui que… »

« Chuuuuuuuut !! Parle moins fort, triple buse ! ».

Kayl ne pouvait les voir mais il imaginait fort bien deux paires de yeux le fixant intensément par derrière. Il ressortit discrètement le couteau de sa poche et entendit encore :

« Ne bouge pas, je sors prévenir les autres… Ils sauront quoi faire… »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! » rugit Kayl, la peur au ventre. Il s'était retourné à une vitesse saisissante, sa main droite brandissait ardemment son couteau afin de les dissuader de bouger. Il s'approcha nerveusement des cuisiniers mais soudainement il se figea sur place. Un frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine. Il ressentit une sensation très désagréable, voire même nauséeuse. Une sensation qu'il avait déjà ressentie deux fois auparavant. Suivi d'une odeur de putréfaction insupportable qui lui parvint aux narines.

Le colonel l'avait retrouvé. Il était derrière le sas.

Un des cuisiniers avait profité de son immobilité pour s'échapper.

« NOOONNN ! Refermez vite !! », cria Kayl paniqué.

Trop tard.

Le cuisinier eut un cri d'effroi avant de s'étaler piteusement par terre… inerte et le ventre déchiqueté. Ce que redoutait Kayl était arrivé. Une silhouette disgraciée avança vers les deux autres survivants. L'odeur flottante de pourriture fit suffoquer l'autre cuisinier. Bien que terrorisé, celui-ci regardait intensément le meurtrier de son ami. Jamais il ne vit une chose plus repoussante que celle-ci : un amas de chair en décomposition, mesurant deux mètres environ, aux griffes interminables et acérées.

« Te revoilà », dit l'éventreur à Kayl. Sa voix était des plus déplaisante, une voix lourde à en faire vibrer les tables.

« Qui es-tu vraiment ? », demanda Kayl d'un ton faussement neutre. Sa plaie s'était rouverte car il comprimait à nouveau fiévreusement le couteau dans le creux de sa main.

« Ergaroth, démon du deuxième cycle. », lui répondit-il brutalement.

« Un… U dé... ? Un démon ? », reprit le cuisinier qui manifestement se sentait plus qu'égaré. Kayl comprenait son effarement car peu de gens connaissaient l'existence des démons excepté les Eveillés et quelques miraculés. Sachant que la majorité des miraculés devenaient par la suite des Eveillés, l'autre partie, elle, croyant avoir vu le fruit de son imagination finissait par consulter un contrôleur de pensées et oubliait tout pour sa plus grande allégresse. Les démons se montraient rarement devant les êtres humains sous leur véritable apparence, ils préféraient prendre « l'enveloppe charnelle » de leur victime afin de s'intégrer dans la foule. Il leur était ainsi plus aisé de contrôler le peu de la population qui avait pu survivre aux radiations de la supernova. _Diviser pour mieux régner_, prendre le corps de hauts dignitaires pour mieux domestiquer l'être humain : en l'occurrence feu le colonel. Kayl s'était plusieurs fois demandé si Kroutchev faisait partie de leur joyeuse bande.

« Eloignez vous…», dit Kayl au cuisinier alarmé qui exécuta l'ordre sans broncher.

Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de faire face au monstre. Celui-ci ne perdit pas son temps car il fondit déjà sur Kayl qui heureusement évita de justesse ses griffes. Le jeune homme réussit à lui entailler une de ses côtes grâce à son couteau mais il savait que cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. En effet, Yob, son maître, l'avait prévenu dès son arrivée chez les Eveillés que seul le combat Taar était et restait mystérieusement la seule chose qui puisse expédier définitivement un démon dans les limbes en dehors de la sorcellerie. C'était une des techniques de combat des plus anciennes et sûrement la plus puissante. Kayl la pratiquait depuis son adolescence ce qui lui avait permis de survivre à ces deux précédentes attaques de démons.

Kayl fut violemment propulsé contre un vieux fourneau à gaz, son souffle en fut coupé et ses omoplates brisées. Il n'avait pas vu l'attaque arriver. Durant sa chute il fit basculer malencontreusement son coutelas à travers la pièce. Ergaroth bondit en l'air pour le rejoindre et atterrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Il prit son cou en le lacérant avec ses ongles tranchants puis leva toute sa masse corporelle. Kayl essaya de desserrer la pression autour de son cou avec ses mains mais le démon ne lâcha pas sa prise, trop béat de contempler la peur dans les yeux de sa future victime. L'Eveillé commença à être asphyxié, son sang lui monta jusqu'à ses tempes qui battaient au rythme de son cœur. Il arrêta toute gesticulation pour lui éviter des souffrances inutiles. Il était sur le point d'abdiquer quand il eut soudain un éclair de lucidité. Il alluma discrètement le fourneau qui lui faisait dos avec le bout de ses doigts sanguinolents. Il avait posé sa main au-dessus d'une plaque de cuisson et régula sa respiration à son minimum. Il écarta toute cette peur qui l'avait envahi pour se focaliser tant bien que mal sur la plaque qui libérait généreusement son gaz.

« Adieu pauvre âme », dit Ergaroth en pointant sa deuxième main tranchante vers son cœur.

« C'est ça », souffla Kayl avec un sourire narquois. « Outir'ha Za'at », lança-t-il avec ressentiment.

Sa main absorba alors le gaz de la plaque qui se convertit instantanément en boule de feu condensé. Ergaroth apercevant sa manœuvre tenta d'éviter la sphère… en vain. Elle le heurta de plein fouet, engendrant ainsi plusieurs cloques hideuses sur le démon. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, faisant ainsi vibrer toute la salle avant d'exploser en une multitude de morceaux.

Etalé par terre, Kayl déglutit et reprit petit à petit sa respiration tout en essuyant son visage recouvert de bouts de chair en décomposition. Il eut un haut le cœur tellement l'odeur lui était insurmontable. Il était étrangement épuisé suite à l'utilisation de la technique du feu Taar. Il y avait de fortes probabilités que la technique dite « du feu » ne fonctionnait pas… C'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait. Il n'avait vu qu'une fois son maître Taar l'exécuter devant lui, quelques jours auparavant. Oui, c'est cela, il devait être sacrément chanceux…

Il entendit alors des militaires se ruer en direction de la cuisine, alertés sans aucun doute par le cri effroyable d'Ergaroth.

« La sortie est au fo- fond à droite elle mène direct- directement à la cour extérieure… », dit une petite voix derrière lui. C'était le cuisinier, il portait ses mains devant son nez déformant ainsi sa voix. Il était à présent son débiteur.

Kayl acquiesça. Il courut en titubant jusqu'au sas dissimulé sous un banne.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, Kayl fila vers le fleuve. Il faisait à présent totalement jour. Une journée resplendissante, comme il en était l'habitude à Jampour… Seulement aujourd'hui la fresque éclatante du faux ciel d'Omikron lui paraissait fade, à juste titre d'ailleurs.

« Attrapez le !! », pouvait-il entendre derrière lui.

Plus il se mouvait dans la cour et plus les soldats le talonnaient ainsi que des mechadogs qui furent lâchés pour les circonstances. Des jets d'ondes électriques balayèrent, de part et d'autre, l'espace vitale de Kayl. Un des rayons ne manqua pas de frapper douloureusement sa jambe gauche. Sous le choc Kayl s'effondra sur le sol. Des pas sourds et mécaniques accélérèrent derrière lui. Un mechadog lui sauta à la gorge mais il réussit à le projeter vers sa droite avec un coup de coude maîtrisé. Il se releva péniblement et alla semer ses nouveaux acolytes sur le quai afin de se faufiler derrière des conteneurs. « Il leur faudra au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour prendre leurs sliders et passer le pont… du moins… je l'espère… Il faudra que je nage vite », se dit-il intérieurement comme pour se donner du courage. Il rasa le restant de conteneurs qui longeaient le fleuve. Kayl plongea à temps, évitant ensuite un nouvel assaut de mechadogs.

Il nagea avec difficulté, l'eau salée lui mordit sa peau cicatrisant de ce fait ses plaies. Seul l'adrénaline le poussait à nager aussi vite tant ses articulations lui faisait mal. Parvenu de l'autre coté de la rive il escalada le dock en évitant de forcer sur sa jambe et son dos endolori.

Un enfant portant une longue robe émeraude vint aider Kayl à se relever. En s'approchant, il se rendit compte que cet enfant n'était autre qu'un petit garçon, chauve, arborant une tunique qui trahissait son appartenance à la Religion du Livre Vert : la seule religion qui régnait en maître sous le dôme et la seule autorisée par Ix.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il, les yeux interrogateurs.

« Je… oui. » mentit Kayl.

Il entendit le son des sliders qui se dirigeaient vers sa direction. Il devait faire vite. Son corps était exténué et son visage était à présent fiché dans les transcans de la milice d'Omikron. Kayl ne pourrait jamais traverser la ville sans être repéré. Il devait changer d'apparence au plus vite. « Tant pis pour l'éthique, je n'ai pas d'autre choix », pensa-t-il.

« Pardonne-moi » dit-il au garçon.

Kayl prit doucement le visage de l'enfant entre ses mains et s'abstint de répondre à toutes ses questions. Il ne supportait plus de voir les yeux du jeune garçon : saturés de naïveté et de gentillesse. Il ferma alors les siens et laissa, une fois de plus, la magie opérer…

Un halo d'un bleu scintillant enveloppa les deux masses corporelles et les fit flotter en l'espace de quelques secondes un peu au-dessus du sol. L'âme de Kayl bifurqua ainsi dans le corps du petit garçon alors que l'âme de ce dernier s'éleva et s'évapora dans les « cieux » telle une âme égarée et trahie. Les deux corps furent redéposés délicatement sur le sol.

Kayl regarda son ancien corps défunt par terre puis ses nouvelles mains : la seule partie de son corps qu'il pouvait contempler. Elles étaient si petites… Il prit brusquement conscience de son acte.

Prendre le corps d'une personne était déjà un acte difficile car on ôtait une existence définitivement à un inconnu mais enlever la vie à cet enfant sans être sûr de pouvoir maintenir son corps intacte par la suite… Des larmes perlèrent ses joues pouponnes, il lui fallut quelques secondes afin de s'en rendre compte.

Il était à nouveau dans la peau d'une personne qu'il lui était totalement étrangère. De quelqu'un dont il devra tout apprendre. Un corps avec qui se familiariser, un corps à re-apprivoiser… Voilà le « don » de la légendaire « âme nomade » ou plutôt son fardeau… Se sentir étranger.

Des bruits de pas retentirent de part et d'autre des ruelles. Kayl s'éloigna du corps en essayant de sécher des larmes qui ne cessaient de couler contre sa volonté. « Pardon » dit-il encore une fois en regardant le ciel artificiel du dôme. Il se retourna et courut en direction du QG des Eveillés, les remords au ventre.


End file.
